Sudden Bliss
by miAochii
Summary: ahooooo! just read it to know! smirk! smirk!
1. the lady

Chapter I

The Lady

She was eccentric, mad even, but it was who she really is. She can't help it. That's the way she copes to things. She always talks. But who can't help it? It was in her nature as a girl, a woman.

Simple, yes, she is simple. But situations make her life a bit mad. She quite don't care sometimes, glad to it, even.

Who is she? Well, other people call her "Loony", but her real name is Luna.

Journalist in the outside, yet a poet in her own ways; though, being an enthusiast in the oddest things is the best thing that could describe her. She's not a geek. She just loves to learn.

She is something. She is loving.

Now we enter to her journey. Toward the one thing she longs from another human being: To be loved.

It was their summer vacation after Dumbledore's death. They were brought back to their families a bit earlier than expected, but quite relieved all the same.

Luna's father waited beyond Platform 9 ¾. She then bid farewell to them.

"Be careful!" Neville said.

"Come over to our house! My brother and Phlegm are getting married." Ginny called out.

"Sure." Luna said as she drifted off toward the barrier. The moment she got out, a handsome eagle owl landed onto her shoulders. Unnerved by the sudden actions of the owl, she pulled out the scroll of parchment that it wants to give to her. Once she got the parchment and patted the owl, it flew off after squeezing her shoulder gently.

"What's this??" she thought.

"Luna! My darling princess! Are you alright??" her father greeted her with a hug.

"Yes father, I am."

"Let's go home then. Aunt Elizabeth cooked up a simple feast for your safe return."

"She's staying??" Luna asked as she pocketed the scroll. She loathes that Aunt of hers. Well, she's not really her blood relative, but her father has been dating that ridiculously childish witch for the past few months, that is why she is forced to address her as such.

"Of course she is!"

"Alright." Luna usually drops her dreaminess whenever she and her dad started to talk about Aunt Elizabeth. Her voice becomes sharp and crisp. And she becomes a lot more alert than the usual.

Luna's house is a bit simple than anything else. Even though they earn a small fortune from her father's magazine, they always keep the money for their trips and vacations. She looked at it for a mere second before grimacing at the sight of a tall, slender witch running toward her.

"Luna! You're back! Welcome home sweetie-pie!!" the witch turned out to be her Aunt Elizabeth.

"Hi Aunt Lizzie…" murmured Luna.

Even though she had allowed Lizzie to hold her shoulders and steer her into the house, she just tried to think of the time she would finally leave the house and go to the Burrow for Ginny's brother's wedding.

After supper, Luna immediately retired to her room by telling her father that she is tired and wanted to see a sky snake that night. Mercifully, her father allowed her and she dashed up upstairs the moment he said yes.

By the time she allowed herself to fall onto her bed, she felt something crunch under her weight. She felt around her pockets and finally produced a letter from one of them.

It reads:

Hello Luna,

I just wanted to say hi… I've never been a letter guy before… but I can't face you either at the moment. Uhm.. I haven't got much to say… but I do like to talk to you in person. Uhm… just wanna know if you got home fine…

Well… I really don't have too many things in mind to say … just wanted you to know… that … uhm… I care for you.

I'll be seeing you…in the near future at least…

your secret admirer.

Dumbfounded, Luna tried to read the letter over and over again. Making sure she hadn't read it wrong.

"Hmm… this would be interesting." She thought as she placed the letter to her treasure box (she had kept it since she was little) and proceeded to the window to watch the nightsky.


	2. things as they were and will be

Chapter II

Things as they were and will be

War. Finally, the Wizarding World is prepared for it for once. Chaos is everywhere. Even the Muggle Community has noticed it.

With Dumbledore dead, everybody clings on to their last string of hope, to Harry Potter.

Harry, on the other hand, had obliged to do Dumbledore's will. He stayed a little in the Dursley's house to complete the protective enchantments that where placed onto their home, about sixteen years ago. After his birthday, he bid them farewell and apparated back to the burrow. As promised, he visited to watch Bill and Fleur, together with the Weasleys and the official members of the Order, bond their love for eternity.

After the ceremony:

"Well, Phlegm and Bill really ended up bein' together." Ginny remarked as they indulged to one of Mrs. Weasley's grandest cooking.

"Hey! Cheer up lil' sis!" said Fred.

"Yeah!" George added, "At least she'll make your holiday vacations a lot happier."

Almost everybody in their table choked. (Well, at least it was only Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville and the rest of the younger members of the Weasleys) They well know that Ginny's stock of patience for Fleur is about to drop to danger point.

"Anyway," snapped Ginny, and turning her attention to Harry. "Are you really goin' to stay in the Godric's Hollow after the festivities?"

"I have to. You know that already."

"Ruddy brilliant! Can we visit you there Harry?" asked George as he ate his treacle pudding.

"I heard that it really was Godric Gryffindor's house once." remarked Luna.

"Well… Yeah maybe… but don't expect me to be there always." replied Harry.

"Why?" inquired Fred.

It was Ron's turn to talk. "It's none of your business."

"Why? What're you gonna do?" George raised an eyebrow in a let-me-see-you-do-it kind of way.

"But could you stay here up until term starts?" Ginny cuts through Ron's and George's argument.

"Well…"

"Puh-leeeeasee???" Ron, Hermione, Ginny and (in some weird reasons) Fred and George all said.

"I'm staying at the Burrow too for the rest of the summer; can you stay a little later at least?" Luna added while Ron blinked at her in surprise. "I invited her." Ginny whispered to him.

"Alright." Harry gave up.

After the scrumptious banquet, everybody filed up back to the Burrow to rest for the night while others bid the two newly-weds good luck and apparated after.

Over the week Harry finally got power over the Number 12 Grimmauld Place and offered it to the members of the Order to use it whenever they will have a meeting. The others protested to his generosity yet he insisted and they finally gave in.

After some few days, Professor McGonagall visited the Burrow for a while and asked Harry if he wanted to have some extra lessons from her. Ron and the others were banned from the kitchen, so they used the extendable ears that Fred and George brought along with them.

"Well Minerva, what would you like to drink?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she hurried along the kitchen.

"Tea would be fine for me Molly." Professor McGonagall replied.

"But Professor…" Harry cuts in.

"In the journey that you've decided to take requires a lot of knowledge." The professor explained.

"I know but I think I could handle it." Harry started.

"Listen to me Mr. Potter, no, Harry. I know you've battled You-Know-Who a lot of times; but the enchantments and charms that he had placed onto the Hocruxes, that you are about to destroy, are…well… I should say… quite a bit out of your league. That's why I'm here. Even with Dumbledore gone, you have to be equipped with the knowledge more than the any students in Hogwarts will learn while they are there."

"Aww…" Hermione whined longingly. "Shh!" said the others as they listened again.

"Are you really going to open Hogwarts again this term?"

"Did we close the school when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Are you sure? Even if some of the parents will prefer their sons and daughters at their reach now that Voldemort has returned?" asked Harry in return. Almost everybody upstairs flinched at the mention of HIS name.

"We will. And you cannot change that." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry chuckled. "You're quite like Professor Dumbledore." Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall (although the others hadn't seen it) smiled. A genuine one!

"Well, we really were fond of each other."

"I knew it… McGonagall fancies Dumbledore!" Luna said, while the others looked at her both in bewilderment and interest.

"Nahh…" Fred and George remarked and then continued to listen in their extendables.

"Do you talk to him a lot? I mean, in his portrait." asked Harry, a little reluctant.

"Well, there are times. Like when the Board of Directors elected me as the new Headmistress of the school." reminiscenced Professor McGonagall. "Also, when he told me that he wanted me to teach you." She added.

"Oh," Harry was glad that Dumbledore was the one who thought of the idea. "Alright."

"Okay, here are our arrangements…"

"Hey! What happened?? Why can't we hear anything??" Ron demanded.

"Because I have your toys in my hand." Mrs. Weasley said as she thrusted the end of the extendables to Fred. "You know very well that it's rude to eavesdrop!"

"But mom…" Ron said.

"No but's!"


	3. Letters

Chapter III

Letters

----------------Usual Disclaimer is inserted here (~.~)----------------------------

-----A/N: Sorry everyone for the late update! i know its been years since the last time that i had updated my story. College life's been killing me. Anyway, hope you enjoy what happens next to this blissful sweet nothings-------------------

September finally came, almost half of the population of the students turned up in Platform 9 ¾ . Some of the students looked scared, parents raged over their sons/daughters just to persuade their child not to go to Hogwarts, and some, stood quietly with deep understanding of the situation.

Also, Harry started his journey of learning and preparation together with Ron and Hermione as per usual. Given that they snuck up just to go with him without anyone knowing.

Luna, on the other hand, tried her best to hide her disappointment on being left behind together with Ginny, Neville and the rest of the loyal "Dumbledore's Army" members when they heard the news. Still, there are some things that kept on nagging her just to be noticed.

"Hey, what's seems to be the problem?" Ginny inquired.

"Wha- oh, nothing much" Luna replied.

"We know what you're thinking," Neville butts in.

"You thought of going with them too are you?" Ginny insisted.

"Well, that may be the case, though that's only one of them." Luna tried to close the conversation.

She's not yet ready to spill the beans about her secret admirer while they're on the train knowing that a boy is listening to what they call "Petty Girly Issues".

"How bothersome, even though the world already fears for the worst now that the Dark Lord had risen, here I am thinking about that stupid letter sender…" Luna thought while hiding her face behind the Quibbler.

Before the wedding, when Luna was still with her dad and her "Auntie" Lizzie, the anonymous letter sender kept on sending letters of concern like: "Have you eaten yet?", or "how was your day?" but fails to send a reply each time since the eagle owl is always in a hurry to leave. Sometimes, it gets so ridiculous that she sometimes find herself locked up in her room and while looking up in the sky waiting for the eagle owl to arrive. She always tells herself that the guy might be crazy, but she enjoys the attention.

But by the time she went over to the Burrow, her "admirer" abruptly stopped sending letters altogether. This made her a bit uneasy. But with the help from Ginny and the others, her uneasiness only went down a notch.

"Luna?" Ginny peeked. "Is there something amiss?"

Luna looked from the corner of her eyes toward Ginny and mouthed, "Later" while pointing a glance at Neville.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped quietly.

Grateful, Luna continued staring blankly at the pages of the Quibbler thinking about Ginny's quick perception of things. Well, they've been friends since fourth year so she might have guessed what Luna wants to say.

A few moments later, while Neville and Ginny tried to beat each other over a game of wizard chess, a scared first year Gryffindor knocked on their compartment.

"Yes?" Luna dreamily answered the door.

"Uh~ ah~" the first year tearfully mumbled.

"There, there… what is it?" Ginny asked while cooing the little boy.

"Uh~ big brother… scary…wants to give this to her…" the boy handed out a letter.

"Oh…" Luna looked at the parchment on the boy's hand.

"Who gave this to you?" Ginny asked.

"Some scary boys in green robes… the-they t-t-told me th-that its urgent" the boy said.

"Slytherins!" spat Ginny. "Give that to me and I'll hex them to their sorry ass!"

"No…" dazed than usual, Luna accepted the parchment. "I'll do it. Don't bother yourself to trivial things Ginny."

"Thanks… I think…" Ginny replied.

"By the way little boy," Luna smiled at the first year who blushed in embarrassment. "What's your name?"

"Good thing big sister is so nice! I'm Hikage Swann."

"Oh, so that's why you call everybody "big brother" or "big sister" you're an Asian aren't you?" Neville commented.

"Nee~ Nee~ how did you know?" the boy tilts his head in wonderment.

"You're funny!" Ginny giggled.

"Actually, I'm Half-Half. My Okaa-san, that would be my mum, is of Japanese descent so I lived in Japan half of my life. My Otoo-san, that would be my dad, is English and a wizard."

"Would you like to sit with us?" Luna asked while carefully slipping the letter in her Quibbler. This is something that Ginny missed seeing since she was fascinated with the first year.

All throughout the trip, Ginny was so absorbed in Hikage's tales that even Neville joined in the conversation while supplying some stored knowledge about Japanese culture. Luna, however discreetly opened the letter inside the Quibbler, hoping against hope that she finally has a hint on who her "admirer" was and that the parchment was from him.

Holding her breath, she peeked inside the Quibbler and read the parchment. Surprised, Luna stifled a gasp.

"It's from him!!!!!" Luna thought while feeling immensely relieved.

It reads:

Hey,

How're you doing? Well, I think I let myself slip big this time. Hahaha! ^^

Its bad now that you have an inkling to who I am. But oh well, what can we do?

So tell me, were you worried sick that I was not able to write to you anymore? Or were you happy that I suddenly stopped nagging you? Hehe

I like to know.

Really I do, so while here in school, I'll let my owl stay by your side and never leave unless you give me an answer.

Hope that being in the House that I am in won't scare or disgust you…

Yours only.

-----end of letter----

Blushing furiously, Luna pocketed the letter and after waiting for her racing heart to slow down, joined in Ginny, Neville and Hikage's story exchange.

----A/N:Weee~! I've been giggling non-stop! i had soo many wonderful references thats why i got into writing again! hehehehe! watch out for the next installment of this story---


	4. The funny asian

Chapter IV

The funny Asian

Hikage is a freshmen that came from Japan. He's half-half meaning having a muggle Japanese mother and a wizard English father. As he had already told Ginny, Neville and Luna, half of his life was spent in Japan, therefore giving his accent a mixed of sorts but can express himself considerably.

At the Great Hall, Luna bid her goodbyes to Neville and Ginny as they went to their respective Houses. Arranging her blue robes, she sat next to a skinny third year girl who was near the front view of the sorting.

Going back to our little hero, (in Luna's opinion at least) who was trembling from head to toe, was being comforted by his new found friends.

"Hey, loosen up a bit will you!" a girl with flowing red hair said as she pats his head.

"Eeeto~ Are~! I can't. I still remember those boys who pulled me from our compartment a while back." Hikage sniffed.

"Stop doing that. You're being such a baby." A boy with straw colored hair snapped.

"Hey! Calm down! You can't blame him. Besides, those boys who pulled him were all Slytherins. They get really scary you know." Another boy with short spiky black hair said.

"Hmph! Well, you may be right Jerik. I just wish I could be accepted in Gryffindor." The straw color haired boy said proudly.

"Oh! That would be wonderful Mikko! Well, I wish I could be in Ravenclaw!" the girl said blissfully.

"Are~ I want to be in the same House as oneesan." Hikage sighed.

"Pardon?" chorused all three.

"Oh, sorry! Old habits never die. Hehehe! I meant that big sister whom the Slytherin guys asked me to give the 'Threat Letter' to." Hikage shivered.

"Oh! You mean the girl who was reading a copy of the Quibbler?" The girl asked. "How did she take it? Was she scared?"

"I don't think so Vanessa," Hikage tried to remember. "From the looks of it, she seems to be moved by it."

"Well, that's weird." Vanessa dropped her voice to a whisper as a slender woman in red flowing robe came.

-Back at the Great Hall-

Ginny tried to catch Luna's eye the whole time they were in the Great Hall while trying to comprehend Luna's strange—er attitude lately. However, while failing miserably at it, Ginny diverted her attention toward the teacher's table.

It seems that half of the staff was replaced by some members of the Order. Considering that McGonagall is headmistress, the seat she usually sat on was empty.

"Who could be teaching Transfiguration this term?" Ginny asked Neville.

"Beats me." Neville shrugged.

The seat for the Potions professor which was supposedly empty, with Snape gone and on the loose, has Professor Moody sitting on it, who returned to hold the position even though he was quite against it. Lastly, the seat for the D.A.D.A. professor was occupied by none other than Professor Lupin once again.

Finally, the first years came flowing in tailed by Hagrid and …

"Oh my, Its Tonks! Tonks would be the Transfiguration Professor!" Ginny gasped while Neville gaped.

"Hey! I can see Hikage!" Ginny laughed.

"He sure looks nervous." Neville smiled.

"Oh, he's waving! Say "hi" too Neville!" Ginny nudged.

-in Hikage's POV-

"Oh, there they are! They're the Gryffindors whom I had a nice chat with!" Hikage whispered to the three beside him.

"Really? My, my! Is that her? Is she the one that the Slytherins want to give the letter to?" Vanessa squinted to get a better view.

"Ne? Iie! Not her! There, over there, where the blue clad oneesans and oniisans sit." Hikage pointed.

"What? Stop talking in Japanese would you?" Mikko irritably said.

"Gomene~ uh~ I mean, pardon me." Hikage apologized. "I'll catch her attention for you Ness-chan, if you like." Hikage looked at Vanessa.

"Oh… sure!" Vanessa blushed.

"…" Jerik just stared at them irritably.

-at the Ravenclaw's table-

"Oh, it seems that Tonks got the position for the Transfiguration professor." Luna gazed blankly. She was still flustered by the letter she got from her "admirer" that night that her emotions seems to be stirring in confusion.

"Hey! Loo—na." The girl beside her, who half way changed what she was about to call Luna, nudged her gently.

"Yes?" Luna dreamily asked.

"That kid in line for the sorting is waving at you." She said

"Really?" Luna's eyes widened slightly just to show interest while following the direction that her neighbor indicated her to look.

"Oh… why, its Hikage!" Luna waved slowly back.

"Hika-what?" the girl asked.

"Oh never would you mind!" Luna snapped gently.

-back to Hikage-

"Were you able to see her Ness-chan?" Hikage asked excitedly.

"Yes! I did see her! I think you're right Hika-kun. She still looks as if she is in a trance or something." Vanessa giggled.

"Hmm… there you go Hikage! Speak a lot more like that so that we won't need to run to a translator whenever you talk." Mikko pats Hikage on the back.

"Yeah." Jerik agreed but was frowning at Vanessa.

"What? I kind of picked it up from him." Vanessa answered the inquiring look on Jerik's face.

"Okay. I'll try" Hikage said embarrassed.

"Hey! Mikko! Professor Tonks is calling you!" Jerik kicked Mikko gently.

"What? It's my turn already?" whispered Mikko nervously.

"Hurry! Before Professor Tonks gets mad at you." Vanessa pushed Mikko a little.

After a few minutes, the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!".

"Well good for him." sighed Jerik. "At least he got to go to the House he wanted."

"Yeah." Hikage agreed.

After what seems to be an eternity, Vanessa was called upon for the sorting. It took a tad bit longer than Mikko for Vanessa to be sorted but after a few sigh's from her, the sorting hat called out:

"Ravenclaw!"

Vanessa gently placed the hat back to the three-legged chair and sat between the skinny third year and Luna.

"Lucky!" whined Hikage.

Jerik looked at him for a moment then patted his back a little hard. "Don't worry, you always have a choice you know."

"Really?" Hikage looked up cheerfully.

"Yeah. That's what I heard."

-at the Ravenclaw's table—

Vanessa faced Luna slowly and asked, "Uhm, Hi! Are you the one that Hikage handed over the 'Threat Letter' while in the train?"

"Threat Letter?" Luna stared at her blankly.

"Yeah! The letter that those scary Slytherins told us to give it to you as soon as possible." Vanessa urged.

"What? A "Threat Letter"? Did you already threw it Loo-na? Were you hexed?" the skinny girl rounded on them.

"Shut it Priss! You're really getting to my nerves you know!" Luna sternly said.

"Waaaah! Scary! " Vanessa thought.

"Im sorry… I was thinking about certain things right now. Though, I did get the letter that you mentioned. I will deal with it as soon as possible." Luna smiled dreamily at Vanessa.

"What's you're name by the way?"

"Vanessa Quinhart"

"Nice name." Luna nodded.

"Oh! It's Hikage's turn already!" Vanessa gasped in excitement.

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted. Hikage removed the hat and skipped towards the Ravenclaw table and collapsed between Luna and Vanessa.

"Amazing! I get to be in the same House as oneesan!" Hikage sighed.

"Good for you!" smiled Luna.

"Nee~! Nee~! It's Jerik's turn already!" Hikage turned to watch.

"Ravenclaw" the sorting hat chuckled out loud. Jerik placed the sorting hat back to the three-legged stool while stomping towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Ooh! You're in Ravenclaw too! This is great!" Vanessa fussed.

"…" Jerik frowned and sat between Hikage and Vanessa.

After the ceremony, the Welcoming Feast started. Mikko came over to the Ravenclaw table and frowned at the three.

"You three! You left me behind!" Mikko crossed his arms in disapproval.

"It was a choice you made not ours." Jerik rebutted.

"Don't worry, we still have classes and Lunch breaks that we could spend with." Vanessa added.

"Yeah! Don't worry too much" Hikage whispered.

"Really?" Mikko smiled.

"Simpleton" Jerik whispered. "Of course, you idiot!"

-A/N: okay, i lost there... what does OOC mean? . really its been a while since i wrote stories for this site! hahahaha! anyway, Draco's attitude might be all out AU for this fic but it'll even out eventually. thanks for the reviews though! love it all-


End file.
